Mis manos sobre tu cuerpo
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Shonnen-Ai; LawLu] Trafalgar Law, muy a su pesar, tuvo que operar por segunda vez a Luffy después de su pelea con Doflamingo. ¿Podría salvar al chico que había podido llegar a su corazón, o moriría irremediablemente en sus manos? [Viñeta]


**Título:** Mis manos sobre tu cuerpo.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Shonnen-Ai.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** Semi-UA.

 **Serie:** One Piece.

 **Pareja:** Trafalgar Law  & Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Extensión:** Viñeta/ 806 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Trafalgar Law, muy a su pesar, tuvo que operar por segunda vez a Luffy después de su pelea con Doflamingo. ¿Podría salvar al chico que había podido llegar a su corazón, o moriría irremediablemente en sus manos?

 **Nota:** Contiene _Spoilers_ de la _**Saga Alianza Pirata**_ , más concretamente del _**Arco de Dressrosa**_. Si no se quiere tener ningún Spoiler involuntario, se debe de estar al día por lo menos en el anime.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto One Piece como sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Mis manos sobre tu cuerpo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nueva victoria de la Banda de _Mugiwara no Luffy_. El _Shichibukai_ Donquixote Doflamingo había sido derrotado por el capitán de la tripulación pirata, liberando así a todo el pueblo de Dressrosa de su mandato lleno de mentiras y sufrimientos. Todos en ese reino tenían las esperanzas puestas en el chico del sombrero de paja, y él cumplió con sus expectativas con creces. Le debían la esperanza, la libertad, el nuevo comienzo del Reino, por eso ahora tenían que rezar a Dios para que no muriera.

Monkey D. Luffy se encontraba en una sala de operaciones habilitada por el Rey Riku, y su vida estaba —por segunda vez en su vida— en manos de Trafalgar Law. En otras ocasiones podría haber estado en manos de su gran doctor Chopper, pero él se había ido en el barco con Sanji a la isla a la que su aliado les había dicho que fueran a llevar a Cesar.

Estaba con anestesia en una camilla rodeado por algunos médicos del palacio real, y con el cirujano mirándolo con los guantes ya puestos. Lo miraba con cara preocupada, y es que aunque lo negara ese niño había calado hondo en él, y ahí estaba, a punto de morir por salvar a las personas que quería, _otra vez_.

" _¿Por qué, Mugiwara-ya?",_ se preguntaba. Aquel noble chiquillo era temerario, y algunos lo tacharían de valiente, pero él lo hacía de estúpido. Trataba su cuerpo como si fuera un gato de siete vidas sin medir las consecuencias de lo que le podría suceder. Ya en una ocasión estuvo a punto de irse al otro mundo solo por llevar su cuerpo hasta niveles inhumanos, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo por excederse demasiado. ¿Quién se creía que era? Su cuerpo había sido salvado por su intervención quirúrgica, por consiguiente tenía derechos sobre él. _Era suyo._

La operación empezó con dificultades. El cuerpo estaba muy afectado y la mayoría de sus órganos tenían un gran desgaste interno. Odiaba tener que estar haciendo esto por segunda vez. No si era él, se dijo que no quería volver a tener que operarlo por algo así, porque realmente le molestaba el hecho de que estuviera en esa situación, y todo por querer hacerse el héroe.

En medio de la operación, el pequeño empezó a balbucear ruegos que hicieron que al mayor se le encogiera el corazón. Aún dormido y sin sentir el dolor, estaba sufriendo.

—Ace…, vuelve, por favor —musitó dentro de la mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxígeno. Se movió incomodo, sudando y frunciendo el ceño ante la mirada de los médicos—. ¡No, no me dejes de nuevo…!

El antiguo _Shikibukai_ puso su mano envuelta con un guante ya ensangrentado en la mejilla del pequeño indefenso que estaba en la camilla, proporcionándole leves caricias, manchando un poco su rostro de sangre. Luffy pareció calmarse, pues dejó de musitar desgarradoras peticiones que nunca se cumplirían.

Law sonrió entristecido. _"No pienso dejar que te vayas",_ sentenció internamente, volviendo al trabajo.

La operación duró muchas horas, tantas que hasta su mente se preguntaba si ya habían cambiado de día o seguían en el mismo. Tranquilizó a la tripulación del operado y les dijo que ahora solo faltaba que su capitán tuviera la fuerza de voluntad para despertar. Algo que, sin duda, tenía. Lo había demostrado.

Entró en la habitación donde ahora el niño dormía plácidamente, con algunas máquinas monitorizándolo y vendajes en su torso y brazos; su sombrero estaba en la mesilla de la derecha, no podía llevárselo muy lejos o cuando despertara se pondría histérico al no encontrar su preciado tesoro.

Se quedó en frente de la cama donde reposaba varios minutos, mirando el cuerpo por el cual sus manos habían pasado hace apenas unas horas. _Lo había salvado._

Apoyó sus labios en la frente del otro, dándole un suave beso en ella. Ese muchacho sabía cómo hacer que su mundo diera un giro para ponerlo del revés. Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo pusiera tan nervioso pero a la vez lo llenara tanto de paz como él.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —susurró, sabiendo que Luffy no lo podía escuchar—. No te operaré una tercera vez. No quiero hacerlo.

Sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación, esperando el momento en el que el otro novato despertara y lo iluminara con su brillante sonrisa. Era hiperactivo, inconsciente, glotón, y un gran insensato, pero aún así le gustaba. Simplemente porque era él, Monkey D. Luffy, _Mugiwara_ , y no podría gustarle de otra manera.

Definitivamente no quería volver a poner sus manos sobre ese cuerpo para operarlo, si volvía a tocarlo, serían con caricias, besos, y cariño. No con manos rudas y utensilios para impedir que su vida se disipara.

Dentro de la habitación, el dormido esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro, murmurando entre sueños:

—Torao…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora: _¡Kya!_** Es la primera vez que hago algo sobre este par, no sé, me encantan. Law es lo más sensual que he visto y Luffy es demasiado tierno, sin contar las cosas que han pasado juntos. Me encanta esta pareja, es una de mis preferidas. Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier crítica buena o mala es bien recibida en los comentarios. Gracias por leer, un saludo **(:**


End file.
